Emmanuel Baptist Church
The Emmanuel Baptist Church ' is a Baptist church in the Clinton Hill neighborhood of Brooklyn on the northwest corner of Lafayette Avenue and St. James Place. History Months after the Tiamat incident, Lucy and her fiancee chose the Emmanuel Baptist Church as the venue for their wedding ceremony. She paid the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission an extra fee to make sure it was free of any supernatural activity. However, right in the middle the ceremony, it was interrupted. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were teleported from their dimension to another and appeared inside the church. To make matters worse, the dimensional shift also released the long trapped Chi-You. He began attacking everyone inside and discovered the power to remotely possess humans. The Turtles were soon surrounded. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters were alerted to a possible Class 7 in the East Side and traced readings to the church. Locked out, they blew a hole in the side of the church and entered... surprised to see some 'Kung Fu Martians' inside. The Ghostbusters opened fire on Chi-You. He realized they could capture him and ordered a withdrawal. After his retreat, they became suspicious of the anthropomorphic constructs he left behind. Egon noticed declining P.K.E. levels and lack of aggression. He called off the others. The two parties conferred and learned more about the dimensional breach. They agreed to reconvene at the Firehouse about two miles away and use the equipment there to track down Chi-You. Trivia *In the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' IDW canon, this church is abandoned and used as their lair. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1: **Parts of the roof have been changed or added to in the front section. **On Page 15 ***Lucy, the angry bride, is visually based on Irma from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. ***The groom is visually based on Howie Hardy from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. ***Among the groom's best men are those visually based on Vernon Fenwick and Burne Thompson from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. ***The third best man is visually based on David Wise, a writer and developer of the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. ***The priest is visually based on the character Lankester Merrin from "The Exorcist" ****In the 1978 movie, Merrin is portrayed by Max Von Sydow who provided the voice of Vigo in Ghostbusters II ***Some of the wedding guests are based on some of Luis Antonio Delgado's family and friends. Some are based on actors. Some work in the comics industry. ****In the front row, the first woman on the left appears to be visually based on Betty White ****In the front row, the second woman from left to right is Luis' mother ****Next to Luis' mother is his father ****Between them in the second row, is Luis ****Next to Luis is Mariel Romero, an artist employed at IDW and a friend of his and Erik Burnham's. ****Right behind Luis, the first man in the third row is Luis' brother ****Between Luis' brother and Wellington is Bobby Curnow, a writer and editor at IDW (who is editing this miniseries). ****The woman next to Luis' father in the first row and the man behind her in the third row are friends of Luis' brother, Raquel and Wellington respectively. **Page 18 ***A 15 easter egg appears in panel 1 on the back the pew nearest Michelangelo in the lower right corner. **Page 21 ***The possessed human near April in panel 5 appears to be visually based on Rob Paulsen, voice of Raphael on the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series and Donatello on the current Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles CGI animated series. **Page 22 ***A 15 easter egg in roman numeral appears on a brick near Winston Zeddemore's left shoulder Appearances 'IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 ***Alluded to by Michelangelo on page four Michelangelo (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.4). Michelangelo says: "Is it me, or is Chi-Dude movin' slower than he was at the church?" References Gallery EmmanuelBaptistChurch02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 EmmanuelBaptistChurch03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 EmmanuelBaptistChurch04.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 EmmanuelBaptistChurch05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations